Running
by mrs ackles
Summary: Max takes an over-view of her life. P.S by the way this is a standalone


Running  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel they belong to two idiots that thought that after Freak Nation that it was over. Yeah right! anyway it belongs to them (the injustice).  
  
A/N: I wrote this while I was taking an overview of my life as well so if it sucks you know why.  
  
As I focused my eyes to the scene before me I felt like there was a higher power beyond my knowledge weeping for the world for what it had become, like the human race has destroyed it's plans.  
  
I look far beyond the horizon and saw emptiness of people living their lives as if nothing was happening and that it was all a dream that had become farfetched and unrealistic, and because it really had nothing to do with them they did nothing just carried on as normal.  
  
I look out into this deep abyss I call home, Terminal City, from up here you might just get the illusion that this is some sort of haven, a place to forget about your worries but what you end up finding is a dystopia, a place of hatred and death but he always stuck by me even when things looked as if there no where else to go, no other option but death he helped me through it and for that I thank him and owe a lot to him.  
  
I feel a fragile object in my pocket I pull it out to discover that it was a flower. The same flower that he had given me. He said that it symbolized hope and freedom and that if I gave up hope there is no chance that we will be able to get that freedom, live outside a cage be accepted by them Ordinaries.  
  
Alec never really cared about them that much just said that they were mindless hypocrites never explained his opinion just stood by it. I wish I could be like that, not care about what other people think and just be me.  
  
He always sees the funny side to things he believes that the only reason that the Familiars hate us is because they are jealous because we have cool animal powers and stuff and they are stuck in some stupid group that worships snakes. And doesn't act as if he's got a rod stuck up is ass unlike somebody I used to know.  
  
It was just so hilarious when Alec made him leave I can still remember him whining after I had said over and over again 'I don't love you!' I guess the bionic leg must have done something to his hearing or he was just being Logan or Log Boy as Alec liked to call him.  
  
I'll never forget Alec sitting down to Logan and telling him just how the only reason that he wasn't dead was because of my relationship with him and that the transgenics respected that. Now that the relationship was over how much danger he was really in. The transgenics hated him in all his self righteousness. As if to prove his point a Glock appeared in front of Logan's face and Logan looked up to become face to face with a grinning Mole munching on a cigar.  
  
Sadly O.C had to leave as well the toxins were just too much for her and she needed a blood transfusion like every two days and even though I knew she would have to leave some time I didn't want to face up to the fact that I might only get to see her once every month. But the pain was just too much it felt like I was losing a limb every time I had to leave. So I made a decision I would stop our monthly meetings, I couldn't take the amount of pain that it brought but I knew it was the right thing to do for the both of us.  
  
It was sad to see Sketchy go too but Mole would miss him the most well his pay check more so than Sketchy himself but I think there is more to it than Mole will ever admit he really enjoyed Sketch's company was how Sketch would hang on to every word that came out of his mouth and laugh at all his jokes in case Mole's Glock happened to be pointing at him.  
  
It was hard for Gem too her daughter had taken a liking to Sketch's stupidity and always beat him at arm wrestling, but now that he has gone she only really ever talks to Gem. But I will never forget the way he left, he was trying to win a bet that he could drink all of Mole's brand spanking new concoction without passing out.  
  
He didn't even get to drink Mole's masterpiece he only got a whiff of it and passed out onto a hard wood table which left a bump the size of the rock of Gibraltar on his head and we saw this as an opportunity to take him out of T.C with any complaints.  
  
Joshua, our resident artist, has become even more useful with his contact with that lady in the art gallery her name I always forget, but the money that he makes from the pictures are used to get supplies and stuff that we are running low on.  
  
But ever since the war began and Ames White had killed Annie he has become darker and his paintings reflect his emotions but he has learned to use that to help him get through the rough patch that he is going through. His famous macaroni and cheese has also done its part.  
  
Alec....there are no words to describe how wonderful and great he has been to me even when I tried to shut him out pretend that I didn't need or even want him but he saw right through all of that facade, he saw me they way no- one else had, he understood my reason for not wanting to get too close to anyone but he still stood by me through the thick and thin and when I was at the lowest points of my life and couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel he held my hand and had a torch light in his hand.  
  
Through everything I have put him through every mistake he has made I have used it as a defence shield against him he has broken down all the walls and gave me a chance to see what love really felt like if you gave it a go.  
  
My siblings I have not seen in eons and my heart aches out to them where ever they may be I hope that they are not in any pain because they had been there assuring me that what we were doing was the right thing that we needed to get out of there before it was too late but some of us had to pay the price.  
  
I hope Jack and Eva can rest in peace because they do not know how lucky they have it not having to go through this day in day out, maybe they were lucky to die.  
  
And this little one has just put everything into perspective I guess it isn't all about me any more never thought I would be a mother, I guess I have always believed that saying that daughters' end up looking like their mothers' except I changed it to them turning into their mothers.  
  
I don't think that I would be able to do that to my child even though she might actually be looking for me or even caring about my well-being. I don't think we would ever be able to have a normal mother- daughter conversation because we aren't exactly what you would call normal but I am ok with that now.  
  
Hey come on Maxie, we have to go to the hospital to find out the sex of the baby, I can't wait!" He says with true excitement in his voice and his eyes which makes me feel that I made the right choice.  
  
~mrsackles 


End file.
